SoulEater Opposites
by KibbyPhantomhime
Summary: All soul eater characters have swapped gender except Excalibur because he's Excalibur. Every episode in the soul eater series will be rewritten in this way


Soul eater opposite universe (genderbent slight personality change)

A young man walked down an ally. Stopping he turned being killed be sharp blades from a female figure. His blue soul floated from his dead body into the monsters claws. Then the monster ate it. A man shouted behind him and ran. It grumbled wanting more power. The female monster followed the running man. Catching up soon as the man fell. It froze sensing two beings behind it.

"That woman Mako her soul," a white haired girl said sitting on a step of the walkway.

"Yeah Solaris there's no doubt about it that girls soul is a kishin egg. Pure evil he's not human anymore." A blonde boy said. The kishin turned.

"Any soul that breaks from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of becoming a kishin." The silverette sighed.

"In the name of lord death," the blonde smirked, "this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damaged soul and end this."

The silverette stood, "Just so we're clear mako this lady's turning herself into a weapon same as me that way. Of course I look a little less lame in my human form than she does." She turned her arm into a blue and black blade. "Buuuut being a weapon isn't the problem here," she smirked, "the problem with this lady is her soul." She revealed her red eyes. She turned the rest of her body into a scythe.

"I know," Mako hissed. He grabbed the spinning scythe. He spun it around more. "You serial killer Jack the Ripper. Your murdering days are done," he showed his green eyes, "Your soul is mine." The kishin stood at the bottom of the steps they were on. It shouted and started to run at the duo.

"Weapon and meister two fighting as one. Let's go Solaris," the blonde hissed and so the fight began. Mako dodged every blow the kishin gave

At the moment the kishin was off guard mako attacked jumping into the air after it. "It's ours now. The 99th soul!" Mako killed it and landed back on his feet. They walked to the red soul egg and Solaris ate it.

"Mako." She clapped her hands together, "thank you for a good meal!" She grinned.

"We're almost there arn't we," the boy grinned, "took us long enough! But that was number 99 so we finally collected all the kishin souls we need."

"Yup only one thing left now I've just gotta eat the soul of a witches soul (male witches are still withes)." She bit her lip, "then I'll be one of lady death'a personal death scythes" she giggled, "your looking at the next death scythe!" She started back up the steps. "I know it'll just give me a few more un-lameness points right?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and walked after her, "anyway we better report back to lady death and let her know." He walked over to a window and breathed on it, "just right in the death rooms number 42-42-564 when ever you wanna knock on death's door." He sighed. The window rung like a phone. Solaris walked up next to him. "Yo lady death are you there."

"Weapon Solaris reporting." Solaris mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, hello weapon Solaris so how are you doing? How did it go?" The lady in a white robe and a black skull mask said calmly.

"I just collected the 99th kishin soul." Mako interrupted, "now I just have one witch soul to collect and we'll be done."

"Well done Mako. Your proving to be just good a meister as your father was." The woman laughed.

Mako laughed nervously.

"Hey Solaris," another woman's voice voice chimed in, "you'd better not think of touching my baby boy if you lay a hand on him as a death scythe, no as his mother, I will freaking MURDER you! You got that ya little leach."

"Uh ma'am what are you smoking. You see how lame I am don't think he'll settle for an uncool dunce like me." Solaris said blandly.

"What did you say! Are you implying my baby boy is un attractive!" The red haired woman yelled as she leaned through the mirror. She yelled at her son, "Why haven't you made a move on her your a boy arn't you."

"You know your a little annoying." Solaris sighed.

"Mako mama loves you," she smiled sweetly.

Mako scoffed slightly, "Don't waste you breath on me there's no way I'll stick around to long."

"Gah!" The red head yelled in shock.

"Enough of that now," the masked woman snapped. "Let's set the family feud aside for a moment. As you know if a meister and weapon pair collect 99 evil souls, souls that have strayed and become kishin eggs and additionally the soul of one witch then the weapon will gain the qualifications necessary to become a death scythe. One of my instruments. But it's that soul that's a bit difficult. You made it this far but you should know that not all meisters keep their lives after challenging a with. You'll need to be very careful mako but if your lucky the death scythe you create will be as powerful as the one your dad created before you." She finished with Mako's mother crying in the back round

"Right," Mako agreed.

"Also you need to make sure not to make any mistakes. This last collection the witches soul is very important if you mess up all the kishin souls you two collected so far shall be confiscated." Lady death said seriously.

"Understood ma'am," Solaris said sweetly.

"Yep we'll make neat work of it no worries." Mako chuckled.

"In that case I'll see you two later." Death closed the call.

"Mako~" the death scythe cried.

"You are a bit annoying the covered woman mumbled towards the other lady.

"MAKO!" She cried loudly.

Getting irritated lady death growled and chopped the other woman on the head, "if you don't shut up I'll use my reaper chop to split your head in half!"

"It's more effective if you warn before you chop!" The younger woman cried on the floor.


End file.
